Lydia
Lydia is a character who first appeared in ''Going the Extra Milo'' and was officially introduced in ''The Substitute''. She is a friend of Melissa's who recommends a local mall via video message on her cell phone. Her biggest role was in ''School Dance'', where she served as the person to have fun for Amanda during the dance. Physical Appearance Lydia has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears her hair tied back with a tan hair band. She wears a tan dress that has orange plaid sleeves and skirt with a brown belt. She has tan sneakers and light tan socks. Personality Lydia is cheerful, energetic, enthusiastic and loyal. She puts her all into whatever she is doing and can be counted on by her friends to go the distance when called upon. History In ''Going the Extra Milo'' she is seen in the back of the classroom when Milo and Zack are teleported to school by Aliens. In ''Sunny Side Up'' she is seen in the hall when Zack and Melissa are trying to get their science project to class in one piece. In ''Rooting for the Enemy'' she is seen attending the football game against the tigers. In ''Party of Peril'' she is seen in the hall. In ''Murphy's Lard'' she is seen at Lard World. In ''Athledecamathalon'' she is in the hallway when she falls in the domino effect after someone drinks from the water fountain. In ''The Substitute'' she sends Melissa a message about checking out a new mall after school. In ''School Dance'' she is having fun for Amanda until she tells her to stand down. In ''Battle of the Bands'' she is seen in the audience with Amanda and they enjoying herself after Murphy's Law floods the parking lot. In ''The Math Book'' she is seen with two other members of the drama club rehearsing for a play. In ''The Little Engine That Couldn't'' she attends the Fire Engine Museum after Milo, Melissa and her dad drive an out of control antique fire engine through the natural history museum and collided with the life size Tyrannosaurus rex statue. In ''Disaster of My Dreams'' she is seen in the hallway. In ''Some Like it Yacht'' she attends a school trip to the S.S. Indulgence with the rest of her class and gets stranded on an island for about an hour before riding a wave back to America's mainland. Episodes * Going the Extra Milo (cameo) * Sunny Side Up (cameo) * Rooting for the Enemy (cameo) * Party of Peril (cameo) * Murphy's Lard (cameo) * Athledecamathalon (cameo) * The Substitute (first speaking role) * School Dance * Battle of the Bands (minor role) * The Math Book * The Little Engine That Couldn't (cameo) * Disaster of My Dreams (cameo) *Some Like it Yacht (minor role) Gallery "|Lydia.png}} Trivia *Lydia is part of the Jefferson County Middle School drama club. *Her voice actor, Alyson Stoner, also voices Kris. **Alyson also voiced Isabella on ''Phineas and Ferb''. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:L Category:Minor Characters Category:Milo's class Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:A to Z Category:Teenagers